


You and Your Beautiful Soul

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [9]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drunk Asher, Drunk Singing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher gets drunk and has some things he needs to tell Olivia.





	You and Your Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts), [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted "Headache/Migraine" for Bad Things Happen Bingo. This also happened to fit with her and Autumn's prompt for "Things you said while drunk" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.
> 
> Title and song used in the fic is [Beautiful Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ek2PDE1cAyY) by Jesse McCartney

Asher throws his head back against the wall with a sigh. It’s been a long night, and he can’t remember how many drinks he’s had. He lost count after four. He’d been about to grab another when Olivia had shown up, saying it was time to go.

Now he’s standing in the guest bedroom, watching through hazy eyes as she moves around the room. He’s struck by how beautiful she is.

He pushes off the wall and makes his way towards her. She looks over at him, “Are you ready for bed?”

“You have pretty hair,” Asher says. He smiles and reaches up a hand to take a strand between his fingers.

Olivia laughs, “Okay you really are drunk.”

“No. I mean, I am. But your hair really is pretty. The prettiest I’ve ever seen. And soft. And it smells good. You smell good.”

She reaches a hand up and removes his from her hair. She doesn’t let it drop though. “Ash, you really shouldn’t be saying these things.”

“They’re true,” Asher tells her. “You have a pretty everything.”

“Is this where you tell me I have a beautiful soul?”

Asher’s eyes widen and he grins, “Yes!”

“Oh god, you know what? Forget I said anything.”

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I want to chase_  
_You're the one I want to hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

A hand comes up and covers his mouth, ending his serenade. Olivia is trying to look stern, but he can see the smile fighting at her lips.

“You really do need to get some sleep Asher,” she says. When he tries to protest, she smiles. “We can talk in the morning if you want to.”

He is starting to feel tired, so he doesn’t argue. He doesn’t even do more than strip down to his boxers before crawling under the covers. He’s just drifting off when he hears Olivia’s quiet, “night Ash,” before she turns the light off.

* * *

 

It’s still dark in the room when Asher wakes up. He takes a moment to mentally thank Mrs. Baker for picking out dark curtains before closing his eyes again. It’s still too early to be awake. He doesn’t care what time it is.

A knock at the door has his wincing and pulling the blanket over his head, “No.”

He hears Olivia’s familiar laugh before the door opens. “I see someone’s hungover.”

“Just a bit,” Asher mumbles.

“Well if you want to come out of hiding I have water and ibuprofen. And a toothbrush waiting for you in the bathroom. Which I recommend using.”

Asher peeks his head out, “You would?”

Olivia nods, “I definitely would.”

He sits up and takes the ibuprofen from her, and then the water. Once he’s finished both, he slowly rises to his feet. He sways a moment before finding his balance.

It’s slow going getting across the hall to the bathroom. He barely cracks his eyes open, and relies mostly on his memory to get him there.

Once he’s done he heads back to the guest room. Olivia is laying on the side closest to the wall. He’s far too tired and hungover to think about it before crawling back under the covers next to her.

“I always wanted someone to serenade me with Jesse McCartney,” Olivia teases.

Asher groans, “Can we please forget I did that?”

“Nope,” Olivia says, grinning wider. “It’s going to be one of my favorite stories. One to tell the grandkids.”

“I’m sure our grandkids will love hearing about me making a fool of myself while drunk,” Asher mutters.

Olivia is silent for a moment. Then he feels her hand in his hair, and moves his eyes up to meet hers. “Those are the best stories. Especially when they work out in the end.”

“Did this one?”

Olivia smiles, “I’d say the odds are in your favor.”

When she kisses him, Asher has to agree. At least until his head gives another painful throb that has him pulling back.

She wraps herself around him, and he closes his eyes. He might still feel like shit, but it’s eased a bit by Olivia’s presence. Having her here in his arms makes it easy for him to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
